movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC vs. Sega (film)
DC vs. Sega is an American-US superhero martial arts film based on the video game series of the same name and is based on the art made in the franchise with elements from Sonic the Hedgehog, Justice League and Others. It's an upcoming installment of the Arrowverse. Plot To be added Cast DC characters * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Robert Buckley as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Ian Somerhalder as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Michael B. Jordan as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Steven R. McQueen as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * David Henrie as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Ruby Rose as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Allison Paige as Trajectory/Eliza Harmon * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Justin Hartley as Shazam ** Jared Gilmore as Billy Batson * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Cress Williams as Steel/John Henry Irons * Beth Riesgraf as Power Girl/Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Michael Fassbender as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lea Michele as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Miles Teller as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Alan Ritchson as Captain Atom/Nate Adam * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Eric Martsolf as Deadman/Boston Brand * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Eric Christian Olsen as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Roday as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Jake T. Austin as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Phil Morris as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Jamie Dornan as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Jack Chance * Brendan Fraser as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Kyle Gallner as The Flash/John Fox * Kenny Johnston as Max Mercury/Max Crandall * Patrick Dempsey as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Charles Michael Davis as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Keith David as Solovar * Steve Howey as Lobo * Eve Torres Gracie as Maxima * Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers * Bre Blair as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence Chambers * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Luke Wilson as Starman/David Knight * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Adam “Edge” Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Ben Winchell as Damage/Grant Emerson * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Sinqua Walls as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Joseph David Jones as Green Arrow/Connor Hawke * Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez * Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan * David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle * Tala Ashe as Isis/Zari Adrianna Tomaz * Chris Wood as Mon-El * Ryan Merriman as Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn * Thomas Mann as Lightning Lad/Garth Ranzz * Amy Jackson as Saturn Girl/Imra Ardeen * Tom Cavanagh as Pariah/Kell Mossa * Audrey Marie Anderson as Harbinger/Lyla Michaels * Russell Tovey as The Ray/Ray Terrill * Sam Witwer as Agent Liberty/Ben Lockwood * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Aqualad/Jackson Hyde * Madelaine Petsch as Teen Lantern/Jordana Gardner * Joivan Wade as Lagoon Boy * Rosa Salazar as Ravager/Rose Wilson * Liam Hall as Jericho/Joseph Wilson * Paul Dano as Mr. Miracle/Scott Free * Andrew Garfield as Swamp Thing/Alec Holland * Daniel Sharman as Etrigan the Demon/Jason Blood * Zoey Deutch as Looker/Emily Briggs * Michael Rosenbaum as Blue Devil/Daniel Cassidy * Imogen Poots as Starfire/Kory Anders * Maya Hawke as Raven/Rachel Roth * Gabriel Basso as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan * Kiersey Clemons as Bumblebee/Karen Beecher * Sarah Rafferty as Elasti-Girl/Rita Farr * Mark Ruffalo as Robotman/Clifford Steele * Jesse Eisenberg as Negative Man/Larry Trainor * Emma Roberts as Crazy Jane/Kay Challis * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * David Mazouz as Robin/Damian Wayne * Sophia Lillis as Robin/Carrie Kelley * Jaeden Martell as Superboy/Jon Smith/Kel-El * Finn Wolfhard as Kid Flash/Hank Allen * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex * LaMonica Garrett as The Monitor/Mar Novu and Anti-Monitor * Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Jessica Chastain as Killer Frost/Louise Lincoln * Dylan Minette as Commander Cold/Henry Snart * Willem Dafoe as Sinestro * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon Sega Characters * Ben Schwartz as Sonic the Hedgehog * Carson Bolde as Miles "Tails" Prower * Jeff Daniels as Knuckles the Echidna * Luke Evans as Luke Custer * Jim Carrey as Dr. Ivo Robotnik * TBA as Mandub the Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex/Tarbosaurus hybrids * Frank Welker as Doctor Eggman's pet Gray wolves * Jake Cherry as Alex Kidd * TBA as Tyris Flare * Nathan Keyes as Ax Battler * Matthew Lillard as Gilius Thunderhead * TBA as Mike Bonanza * Leo Howard as Spike Bonanza * TBA as Gunstar Red * Ansel Elgort as Gunstar Blue * TBA as Smash Daisaku * Armie Hammer as Gunstar Green * TBA as General Grey * TBA as Dr. Brown * Leonardo DiCaprio as Axel Stone * TBA as Blaze Fielding * Brad Pitt as Adam Hunter * TBA as Mr. X * Michael Madsen as Max Thunder * Chase Williamson as Eddie "Skate" Hunter * TBA as Shiva * TBA as Dr. Gilbert Zan * TBA as Roo * TBA as Ash * Jason Griffith as Robot Axel/Break (voice and motion capture) * Margot Robbie as Cherry Hunter * TBA as Janken the Great * TBA as Gooseka the Slippery * TBA as Chokkinna the Sly * TBA as King Thunder * TBA as Parplin the Pursuer * TBA as Sketch Turner * TBA as Alissa Cyan * TBA as Roadkill * TBA as Strigil * TBA as Gravis * TBA as Styx * TBA as Mongoria * TBA as Pelagus * TBA as Spawn Mutant * TBA as Cocoon Crawler * TBA as Flying Creature * TBA as Big Mama Dragon * TBA as Kung-Fung * TBA as Mortus Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added